KHR Punya Cerita: Kiss In The Swimming Pool
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: Gara-gara Squalo pengen jadi penyelam, Xanxus memberi satu 'trick' agar Squalo dapat tahan nafas dalam air.. XS fic slight D18, 6927.. RnR MINNA...
1. Chapter 1

KHR Punya Cerita.. by Hachi Monogatari

KHR by Amano Akira

Warning: OOC, AU, BL/Shonen Ai, don't like don't read..

Happy Reading..

-BF- -BF-

Chapter 1

Kissing Under The Shower Water Splash

Pair: Bel X Fran

-BF- -BF-

Suatu pagi di markas besar Varia. Terlihat Bel yang sedang kurang kerjaan, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong markas, tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti karena ia tertarik pada salah satu kamar yang terbuka sedikit. Penasaran dengan isi kamar itu, Belpun melongokkan kepalanya mengintip keadaan kamar yang ternyata adalah kamar Fran, kouhai kesayangannya.

"Ushishishi, kamar kodok itu rapi juga.." dengan tidak sopan

Bel masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang rapi dengan cat tembok berdominasi warna putih dan hijau toska.

"Hn?" bola mata Bel yang selalu tertutup poni itu menangkap sebuah benda keramat berupa topi kodok yang tergeletak di atas ranjang. "Ushishishi, kodok itu sudah melanggar perintah pangeran rupanya," Bel segera memungut topi kodok pemberiannya, lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mencari dimana sosok juniornya berada.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara gemericik dari dalam kamar mandi, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Ckreek

Pintu terbuka, dan coba tebak apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sosok sempurna Fran sedang diguyur oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan tetes air yang keluar dai shower. Membasahi seluruh tubuh putih tanpa cacat miliknya. Rambut warna hijau sebahu itu kini nampak sedikit lebih panjang karena basah itu terlihat begitu indah. Kulit putih itu kini terekspos jelas membuat iman para seme-seme hentai yang coba ditahan menjadi tergugah.

Belphegor sang pangeran gagal kini berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga, wajah memerah dan hati berdebar-debar. Meski pandangannya terhalang oleh tirai bening, tapi sosok itu begitu jelas dimata Bel. Dan Fran, karena derasnya bunyi air shower, ia sampai tidak mendengar jika pintu kamar mandi baru saja dibuka, dan ada strom guardian hentai yang sedang melihatnya.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, Belpun tersadar dari hipnotis Fran. Dan kembali ketujuan awal ia masuk dalam kamar mandi, yakni memberi hukuman sekaligus menyuruh Fran untuk kembali memakai topi kodok pemberiannya.

Tidak sabar menunggu Fran selesai, ia segera membuka tirai, mencengkram kedua tangan Fran dan menghimpit tubuhnya antara dinding keramik dan tubuhnya sendiri. Meski air shower mengguyur keduanya, Bel tidak peduli.

Fran terhentak kaget, meski begitu, raut datar Fran tetap tidak berubah.

"Bel senpai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fran dengan nada monoton yang menjadi trademarknya.

"Kenapa kau melepas topi kodokmu? Kau lupa dengan perintahku?" tanya Bel kini sudah sama basah kuyupnya dengan Fran.

"Aku sedang mandi, dan aku tidk mau topi itu basah," balas Fran.

Bel melepas cengkramannya, mengambil topi kodok yang sempat ia jatuhkan, lalu memakaikannya di kepala Fran.

"Ushishishi, kau tau 'kan, pangeran tidak suka kalau kau melepas topi ini meski apapun yang terjadi, kodok bodoh.." ujar Bel.

Fran diam saja, iris hijaunya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Senpai didepannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi, saling bertatapan begitu malah membuat Bel ingin segera melahap Fran utuh-utuh. Lama keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa sadar Bel makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Fran. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu di bawah guyuran air yang jatuh dari shower. Fran yang sempat kaget, menerima saja perlakuan Pangeran gagal itu, ia malah memejamkan mata sambil mempersilahkan Bel untuk melakukan lebih.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Ushishisi, sepertinya kau menikmati hukumanmu?" ujar Bel sambil memilin rambut Fran yang basah.

"Ahh..dingin..senpai.." kata itulah yang muncul dari bibir mungilnya.

Benar juga, ia sudah terlalu lama berada disana, niatnya untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatannya bernama mandi, malah dihalangi oleh senpai yang tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan kurun waktu yang lumayan lama.

Seandainya bola mata Belphegor terlihat adalah pupilnya yang mengecil. Buru-buru, ia memutar kenop shower, lalu menarik Fran, membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam pelukannya, meski dia tidak yakin dapat memberinya kehangatan mengingat tubuhnya juga dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Ushishishi, pangeran masih punya hukuman yang lain untukmu kodok bodoh, dan aku yakin ini bisa membuatmu lebih hangat," ujar Bel sambil membelai kepala Fran, atau lebih tepatnya topi kodok yang ia pakai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fran polos.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Bel sang pangeran. Dalam sekali gerakan Bel menggendong kouhainya ala pangeran yang menggendong sang putri, membawanya keluar dan menidurkannya di ranjang yang hangat dan nyaman. Fran dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sama sekali tidak meolak semua perlakuan Bel padanya.

"Ushishishi, kau siap kodok bodoh?" Bel yang kini berada diatas tubuh Fran coba bertanya.

"Bukankah kalau aku bilang belum kau tetap tidak akan perduli, Baka-Ouji?" sahut Fran.

Belphegor kembali tersenyum licik, ia menarik bad cover yang ada lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan Fran. Melakukan 'hukuman' yang dapat menghangatkan Fran dan memuaskan Belphegor (KYAAAA, HACHI MIMISAN, NGGAK BISA BAYANGIN APA YANG DILAKUKAN DUA ORANG INI...).

.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang, matahari sudah bersinar terang tepat di atas cakrawala.

"Ushishishi, kau sudah merasa hangat kodok bodoh?" Bel mengusap wajah putih Fran yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Dengan sebelah lengannya melingkari tubuh Fran dibalik bad cover yang menyelimutinya sampai sebatas pundak.

"Tapi.. sekarang aku lelah Senpai.." desis Fran denagn suara yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Bel.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu, kau harus tidur!" Bel mengecup kening Uke-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Fran menurut, iapun mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan-lahan mulai tertidur. Efek dari belaian lembut

Bel yang terus mengusap-usap punggungnya makin membuat Fran cepat mencapai dunia mimpi. Melihat wajah polos Fran yang sedang tidur membuat hati Bel merasa tenang. Dan iapun ikut tertidur bersama Ukenya itu.

-BF- -BF-

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Bel yang sedang jalan-jalan disekitar markas tidak sengaja melihat para Uke sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di halaman belakang. Mereka terlihat bersemangat saat melakukan persiapan untuk pesta barbeque nanti malam, dimana Vongola Family juga akan datang ke pesta itu. Tapi, Bel sedikit tidak suka melihat Fran lagi-lagi tidak memakai topi kodoknya. Dengan langkah geram, ia mendekati para Uke itu, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Fran dan menariknya menjauh dari Squalo dan Luss yang sedang beres-beres, setelah menyomot topi kodok yang teronggok di atas rumput.

"Bel senpai?" Fran hampir jatuh saat Bel menarik lengannya.

"Ayo ikut aku kodok bodoh, kau harus dihukum lagi!" Bel menyeret Fran menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

"VOIII! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DIA?" raung Squalo.

"Tenanglah, Squally, sepertinya ada yang harus mereka selesaikan," sahut Luss sambil menata kursi dan menghiasnya dengan pita-pita aneh

khasnya saat Bel memasukkannya ke dalam kamar milik pangeran yang selalu seenaknya melempar pisau ke arahnya.

"Ushishishi, kau sudah melanggar perintah pangeran, jadi kau harus dihukum," kata Bel sebelum membungkam bibir Fran. Dan melakukakan hal 'itu' sekali lagi dalam minggu yang sama.

"Kau tau Senpai.. Kalau hukumannya seperti ini, aku akan sering-sering melanggarnya," kata Fran setelah Bel melepas pagutan diantara bibir keduanya.

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu, pangeran akan mencari cara lain agar kau tidak bosan dihukum dengan cara yang sama, kodok bodoh!" balas Bel sambil menyeringai.

-BF- -BF-

OWARI

-BF- -BF-

Omake...

Malam harinya, pestapun dimulai, semua menikmati daging panggang dengan saos barbeque buatan Luss.

"Kufufu, aku tidak melihat muridku yang manis, kemana dia?" tanya Mukuro pada Levi.

"Ano.. Bel-san juga tidak ada, apa mereka berdua sedang ada misi?" Tsuna yang dipeluk pinggangnya oleh Muku ikut bertanya.

"Oh, sejak tadi siang, Fran berada di kamar Bel," jawab Lavi seadanya, lalu ia mulai memotong daging panggang diatas piring.

"Hiie.. di kamar? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang innocent khasnya.

"Kufufu, kalau kau ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan, aku bias menunjukkannya padamu Tsuna.." bisik Muku tepat di telinga Tsuna, hingga membuat anak itu begidik karena geli.

"Uum.. Rasanya, ada aura jahat disekitarmu Mukuro-san.." kata Tsuna saat melihat senyum licik sang Seme yang pervert itu.

-BF- -BF-

Yupz, selesai sudah.. gimana senpai? Review ya.. Oya untuk chapter selanjutnya, enaknya bikin pair apa ya? XS, 6918, 8059 atau yang lain.. kasih tau Hachi ya.. Oke, arigatou..


	2. Kiss In The Swimming Pool

KHR Punya Cerita: Kiss In The Swimming Pool..

Fic by Hachi Monogatari

KHR by Amano Akira..

xXsXsXsXx

Suatu pagi di markas besar Varia. Terlihat sosok Xanxus yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan menunggu sarapan disiapkan oleh Lussuria.

Belum sempat ia mengigit _sandwich_ di hadapannya, Bos Varia itu melihat sosok Fran yang sedang membawa air putih dan beberapa obat dengan nampan.

"Hei Stronzo, kau sakit?" tanya Xanxus ingin tau.

"Bukan Bos, tapi Squalo-senpai".

Mendengar jawaban Mist Guardiannya itu, Xanxus buru-buru mendekat kearahnya dan bilang, "Sakit apa?"

"Senpai cuma demam. Mungkin karena ketiduran di balkon semalam," jawab Fran dengan nada monoton khasnya.

"Dasar Sampah brengsek! Sini obatnya berikan padaku, biar aku saja," ia menyahut nampan di tangan Fran dan bergegas ke lantai dua menuju kamar Second Commander-nya.

-XS- -XS-

Ckreek

Begitu pintu terbuka, Xanxus mendapati Squalo sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Melihat tubuh menggigil sang Rain Guardian, Xanxus cuma bisa menepuk dahi.

Tangan Xanxus terulur untuk menyentuh kening Squalo dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu, turun sedikit untuk menyapu lekuk wajah lelaki itu.

'Panasnya tinggi juga,' pikir Xanxus. Ia langsung mengambil sebutir obat, meletakkannya di atas sendok dan melarutkannya dengan air putih. Setelah obat itu menjadi cair, ia segera mengangkat sedikir dagu Squalo, dengan jemarinya ia membuka sedikit mulut sang Rain lalu meminumkan obat tersebut.

"Ennnhh.." Squalo mengeryit saat merasakan sesuatu yang pahit dimulutnya, tapi iris peraknya sama sekali tidak menampakkan wujutnya dan tetap tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Xanxus tersenyum tipis melihat ekpresi lucu Squalo, tapi senyum yang hampir tak terlihat itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Telunjuk Xanxus menyapu bibi pucat Squalo yang terasa hangat. Sadar atau

tidak, Xanxus semakin merendahkan wajahnya, dan yup, detik berikutnya Xanxus telah mengunci bibir Squalo, mendominasi permainan lidah antara ia dan Second Commander-nya.

"Mmmph.." Squalo mengerang tertahan, mungkin ia mulai merasa sesak karena ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama. Yah, kalau ia dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak sedang tidur, Squalo pasti akan marah dan ciuman pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Maka dari itu, dengan tidak gentlenya Xanxus mencuri ciuman Squalo. Oh, tidak juga karena tiap ada kesempatan Xanxus pasti akan mencuri ciuman Squalo, walau setelah ciuman berakhir ia harus mendengar suara toa yang memekikkan telinga.

"Ennngh.." Xanxus mengakhiri invasinya menjelajahi rongga hangat nan lembab milik Squalo yang masih tidur. Ia mengusap pipi Squalo, sebelum menyematkan helai rambut di wajahnya ke belakang telinga, membiarkan wajah manis sang Uke terekspos sempurna.

Xanxus berdiri dari posisinya, meregangkan ototnya yang terasa lelah karena membungkuk terlalu lama, Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Squalo, lalu kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh menggigil pemuda berambut perak itu. Tentu saja Squalo yang masih lelap tidak akan protes pada perlakuan Xanxus. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Xanxus untuk ikut tertidur di samping Squalo hingga melupakan acara makan paginya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Xanxus terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, begitu membuka mata dan tidak melihat sosok Squalo, Xanxus langsung terhentak kaget. Ia mencari sosok Squalo di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Termasuk lemari pakaian dan kolong tempat tidur, meski hasilnya nihil.

Dia baru berhenti mencari begitu mendengar suara teriakan Squalo dari arah luar.

"BOLA MERIAAAMM..." Squalo berteriak kencang sebelum masuk ke kolam renang.

Xanxus yang melihat perbuatan Squalo dari balkon kamar, dibuat kesal olehnya. Dengan langkah geram, Xanxus segera turun menemui Squalo.

.

.

.

"Woy Sampah apa yang kau lakukan!" sergah Xanxus.

Squalo yang hendak terjun ke dalam kolam menoleh ke arah Xanxus dengan tampang polos. Lalu ia menjawab, "Kau sudah buta bos, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berenang?"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau kan sedang sakit Sampah!" Xanxus makin emosi di buatnya.

"Ow.. Aku sudah sembuh kok," jawab Squalo enteng. "BOLA MERIAAM..." Squalo kembali berteriak dan terjun ke dalam kolam.

Xanxus yang berdiri di pinggir kolam mulai 'mendidih' karena sekujur tubuhnya tidak sengaja kena cipratan air, sampai ubun-ubunya sudah di penuhi tiga sudut siku-siku.

"Puaahh.. Bos, mulai detik ini aku ingin menjadi diver. Maka dari itu sekarang aku mau latihan tahan nafas dalam air," koor Squalo sesaat sebelum masuk lagi ke dalam air.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, kepala Squalo menyembul keluar, "Haaahh... Hah... Tapi, aku belum bisa tahan nafas lebih dari 10 detik," Squalo melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat tertunda.

Mendengar penjelasan Squalo, Xanxus lalu melucuti pakaiannya dan meninggalkan boxer yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menceburkan dirinya ke kolam dan berenang ke tempat Squalo. Dipeganginya kedua lengan sang Rain Guardian, begitu ia sampai, sambil menyeringai di tariknya tubuh Squalo ke dalam pelukannya dengan paksa. Diamatinya kulit wajah Squalo yang masih masih basah karena air.

"VOIII! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK? LEPASKAN AKU!" Squalo meronta.

sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat, Squalo mengangguk pelan. Xanxus kembali menyeringai, salah satu tangannya kini memegangi kepala Squalo, "Buka mulutmu, Sampah!".

"VOOOIII, untuk apa?" tolak Squalo. Dan Squalo langsung bungkam saat Xanxus menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Meski sempat menolak tapi akhirnya Squalo menuruti kata-kata Xanxus. Baru sedikit saja Squalo membuka mulutnya, Xanxus mendorong kepala Squalo dan menyerang bibirnya. Iris abu-abu Squalo mengecil seketika, tapi langsung terpenjam karena Xanxus menarik badannya untuk masuk ke dalam air kolam yang hangat itu.

Cukup lama keduanya berciuman dalam air, sampai akhirnya Squalo yang hampir kehabisan oksigen melepas paksa ciuman Xanxus dengan cara mendorong dada bidang Xanxus, meski ia harus minum beberapa teguk air kolam.

Byuur

"Ohok.. Ohok.." kepala Squalo menyembul keluar di susul Xanxus tak lama kemudian.

"Aaah.. Aah.." Squalo menggirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, berbeda dengan Xanxus yang terlihat biasa saja.

"VOIII! APA KAU SUDAH GILA BOS BRENGSEK! APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" protes Squalo.

"Kau sendiri yang minta, Sampah!" balas Xanxus dengan santainya.

"Huh," dengus Squalo sebelum berenang ke tepi, tidak peduli pada Xanxus yang masih mematung di dalam kolam.

Melihat sikap Squalo seperti itu makin membuat Xanxus ingin memiliki pemuda berambut perak itu.

-XS- -XS-

Owari

-XS- -XS-

Omake...

Tak jauh dari kolam renang, lebih tepatnya di semak-semak belukar yang ntah siapa yang menanam, bersembunyilah dua sosok manusia, yang satu berambut biru dengan model nanas yang terkesan menantang gravitasi sedang memegang handycam di tangan kanannya. Terdapat seringai mesum di wajahnya. Sementara pria di sebelahnya seorang pria berambut blonde berisis hitam bagaikan malam ikut duduk jongkok di sebelah si rambut nanas. Panggil saja pemuda berambut biru itu dengan nama Rokudo Mukuro dan yang satunya lagi sang pemimpin keluarga Cavallone, siapa lagi kalau bukan Dino Cavallone. Diam-diam keduanya mengintip adegan ciuman antara Bos Varia dan Second Comand-nya di dalam kolam dan merekamnya di handycam milik Mukuro.

"Kufufu," Muku tersenyum mesum. "Setelah ini aku akan meng-upload video ini di YaoiTube forum, lalu setelah banyak peminatnya, aku akan menjual video ini dalam bentuk DVD, kufufu," kata Mukuro.

Sementara itu, Dino yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut malah berujar, "Haaah.. sepertinya aku harus mempraktekkan adegan ini Kyouya," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, karena di otaknya sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan bayangan mengenai adegan kiss-nya dengan Hibari. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau ciuman Squalo bisa direnggut oleh Xanxus di tempat seper.." ucapan Dino terpotong saat mengetahui jika sang Mist Guardian sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Dan saat bola matanya mencari-cari sosok Mukuro, ternyata laki-laki itu sudah menyeret-nyeret Tsuna dan memaksa Tsuna untuk melepas seluruh pakaiannya minus boxer Tsuna tentunya. Kemudian ia menarik paksa Tsuna masuk ke dalam kolam dan melakukan adegan yang sama persis dengan apa yang baru saja ia rekam.

"Mu-mukuro san.. A-apa yang.. hmmph.." belum apa-apa Mukuro sudah menyerang bibir Tsuna dan melesakkan tubuh keduanya masuk ke dalam air. Sampai-sampai kedua bola mata Tsuna hampir copot karena perbuatan seme pervert seperti Mukuro mantan pemimpin Kokuyo.

.

.

.

Dan Dino sudah melesat pergi, masuk ke dalam markas Varia sambil meneriakkan nama Kyouya hingga membuat gaduh markas tersebut. Itu menunjukkan kalau pemimpin Cavallone Family itu tak punya tata krama saat menginap di rumah orang lain.

"HOI, HOIII... KYOUYAAA... WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVELY UKE?" teriak Dino dengan suara toanya yang hampir mirip dengan suara sahabatnya dari kecil, Squalo.

Dan entah muncul dari mana sebuah tonfa melesat ke arahnya. Dan disusul suara khas seorang Hibari yang berujar, "Urusai, Haneuma,"

"Oi Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kita cium.."

"Kamikorosu," Hibari menyodorkan ujung tonfanya di leher Dino. Dan berapa detik kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara pekikan nista yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Dino.

-XS- -XS-

Owari

-XS- -XS-

Yosh semoga para senpai sekalian nggak kecewa dengan chapie ini. Untuk chapie depan silahkan pilih 10069 atau 8059. Yang paling banyak di pilih akan jadi chara di chapie 3. Jadi review review ya..


End file.
